So long emotion; I'm heading for Earth!
by Arraye
Summary: Has Vegeta met his match? Don't read if you like Vegeta and Bulma together.


Written by Arraye

Written by Arraye

** **

** **

So long emotion; I'm heading for Earth! 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer; The DBZ characters don't belong to me; but Kii and Mya belong to me (pronounced Key and Me-Ah).

The fall made his bones rattle and his head was spinning but he wouldn't allow himself to be defeated.Not by them; not by no one.But when the second attack left him breathless and tired; reality began to sink in. He had been so strong; respected, but he was losing; **losing; to _them!A sudden buzzing made him turn his head and he realised they were powering up.He didn't have much time left.Probably about five seconds, his next move would have to finish them; and finish them now._**

5

What to do, what to do.He began to prise himself up.

4

He eagerly scanned the distance.Any terrain could become an advantage if used properly.

3

Time was running out and he could think of nothing.Why are those seconds taking so long?He should probably be grateful but now he just wanted it to be over.

2 

He caught sight of one of the attackers and noticed that his attention was wavering.It could provide his opening for escape.He noticed that while the figure's body suggested his attention was focused on him, his eyes were looking over to his partner.It was a cunning trick; one he almost admired.But that didn't mean he would show him mercy.Now was his moment to attack.

1

_Go!!He flung himself towards his attacker.And the look on his face was enough to tell him that he had caught him off guard.__Thought you'd practically killed me, ay? Well it will take more than you to finish me off.You will regret that cocky disposition you had earlier.He sweep kicked the attacker causing him to fall to his feet.Now he had the advantage and unlike this baka he was going to take no chances._

He smiled, pulling the edges of his mouth into a tight-lipped grin.Perhaps he would win after all.Although his attackers had more strength; he had more experience.He wouldn't be the easy win they had probably begun to think he would be.He was still the best and would always be the…………………

THWACKKKKKKKKKK!

As he hurtled through the air, slowly getting closer and closer to the ground; he was overcome with self-pity.He didn't deserve to lose; _didn't deserve to, didn't deserve………………………………………………………………………………………….._

He prised himself to his feet.A crumpled form lay in the distance. He slowly walked towards it all the while scolding himself mentally._He had been so foolish.To let his attention waver like that.He was lucky……Nah! luck had nothing to do with it; but he wouldn't make that mistake again.He slowly bent down and kicked the figure hard in the ribs. "That's for kicking me."The figure didn't respond but then he didn't expect it to. That last attack had definitely killed it. __And good riddance!He looked down at its pathetic form and scolded himself for not doing that last attack himself.It would have made the victory that so much sweeter._

"Looks like you owe me one Vegeta."

He turned his head, "I would have finished him off sooner or later."

His partner laughed. "It looked like the other way round to me.You never can say thank you; can you?"

He snarled and turned away; "A few more training bouts and we will be well on our way to joining Frieza."

His partner didn't answer instead she surveyed the corpse in front of her.

He grunted, "Kii, how can you be so ruthless in battle and then be so compassionate afterwards.I thought you wanted to be a warrior."

She looked up and sighed; "Isn't any Saiyan ruthless in battle?"She turned to the fallen figure, "He had children."

Vegeta grunted, "Your Point?"

She scrambled to her feet and stood along side him."I guess….._oh nothing.. We should be going."_

*********************************************************************

When she was a child and was asked what she wanted to be; she had said "a singer"; a "teacher"; all the things that most children aspire to be when they are young.But she had never even contemplated being a warrior.

Her father had been one and his father before him as was the tradition on Vegitasei.But she could only remember contempt and resentment surfacing while watching her father fight.It was brutal and cruel and inwardly she felt it was cowardly.And now...now she was doing it herself only this time in her place was her mother watching her with contempt and hate.

Perhaps; perhaps she had wanted to prove that she was better than what most of the men thought she could be; to them she was no more than a pretty face.So she had beaten them in what they had valued the most; becoming a warrior.

And becoming a warrior would mean that she would have to join the illustrious Frieza.He was renown, and to join his force would be an honour she would cherish.But joining Frieza hadn't been as easy as she had planned.She was strong; alot stronger than most of the fighters she knew; and she had trained hard.That was all she thought it took.

She had been so so wrong............................

(Should I write more? You tell me!I want reviews but no flames please!)


End file.
